


Warming up

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Huddling For Warmth, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: It's freezing on the ship, so Sezuk offers to help Mynah "warm up" a bit
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 1





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Mynah goes by he/him (belongs to Laura @/verniciafordii on twitter!)
> 
> gee mynah why does sezuk let you have FOUR tentadicks in you? fucking superb you funky little hunter

He never fared well with the cold. Despite having a fur cloak and some decent bulky armor, it would still find its way to snake beneath his only protection, and relentlessly cause his joints and armor to ache in what felt like an inescapable way.

Even within the ship, it still breached through small crevices, and it was evident against metal and most of the hard surfaces.

It dropped way below freezing that day. Sezuk was still asleep, somehow, while Mynah frequently got up to pace around to try and warm up, and then instantly zip back onto the bed and leech off any warmth the warlock might have happened to have.

Cold fingers accidentally brushing into one of their vents had lightly jolted them awake. With their system booting up, steam heavily seeped out from their face and all their vents, which was a nice even if temporary feeling against Mynah.

“It’s freezing,” he said quietly, seemingly not wanting to release Sezuk.

“Ah shit, if I knew it’d get this cold, I would’ve at least turned the heater on auto. Ginger…” Sezuk drawled out tiredly, patting at the hunter’s arms. “Turn up the heater, please?”

Their timid ghost quickly activated the ship's heating system, which struggled a bit at first.

Sezuk imbued their body with solar again just to help out Mynah. They sat up and flopped over to face him, curling back up around him, similarly to a cat. His face was firmly planted into their shoulder, enjoying the additional warmth they provided.

They noticed that his antennas were still lowered, in a way that could have indicated that he was still dissatisfied with how cold it was. Fortunately, Sezuk always had some tricks up their sleeve.

If only they actually had a shirt on.

Sezuk gave Mynah’s neck a few nuzzles, all while slowly huffing out warm breaths of air against it; steam danced over the curves and angles, teasing some of his senses, and they followed it up with massaging their thumb over an antenna. It shifted and perked up against the padding, especially when Sezuk ran their fingers along the entirety of it a few times.

It was always a pleasant feeling, and he was glad that they picked up on how much he liked it. Mynah indulged in every moment of that familiar warmth spreading over either one or both sides of his head, even when it resulted in shy, softened noises from the back of his throat.

“Warm enough?”

Mynah didn’t even think it over before shaking his head. “I wanna be more warm.”

“I see. The heater is kicking in, so if you want more without risk of overheating…” Sezuk snaked their free hand beneath one of his thigh straps, and gave it a tug. “Less clothes.”

The hunter was a bit reluctant at first, mostly because he didn’t want to lose his built up warmth. Sezuk reassured him that it would be better and more comfortable—turns out they were correct, especially since they had already been half nude and heated up from both their solar energy and the heater.

Sezuk changed positions and lied on top of Mynah; they were big enough to be his own blanket. The two of them simply enjoyed each other’s presence and the close contact, although Sezuk took a risky road.

They eventually sat up on him and took one of his hands, slowly guiding it down their torso and over the front of their boxers.

“Down to spice it up a bit?” they asked.

He nodded eagerly, still not sure of what they might have expected him to do, though.

Sezuk released his hand to strip off their last piece of clothing. To his surprise, nothing was there, aside from a very faint bulge beneath what looked like a slit.

“Lower, and feel around with some fingers,” they said, looking down at him in anticipation. He did so, soon enough feeling a few fingers slip into that very slit.

They stifled a moan, and nodded at him that he was doing it right. He pushed his fingers deeper into them, causing them to react with subtle grinding motions and quiet whines. Mynah still had no idea what he was doing, but he was definitely going along with certain actions or movements, depending on how the warlock responded.

Two thick tentacles slowly pushed out and over his palm. He couldn’t even wrap his hand fully around just one, which baffled but pleasantly surprised him. Mynah stopped the fingering and gave one tentacle slow strokes, fascinated by the textures and faint, Taken-like glows on the tapered tips.

He forgot that Sezuk had  _ four _ tentacles. All large and a bit engorged from arousal, and lightly dripping from self-lubrication.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of pounding you against the bed yet,” they hummed, reaching down and caressing his face between their hands. “Would you like that?”

  
Their sentences were emotional rollercoasters at times. One could be riddled with blunt filth, and the next could sound ever so caring and cautious, but that was because they did care, and wanted to make sure _he_ wanted things and was into it.

“Yes, yes please,” he answered, still absently fondling at the bundle of slickened members. He could not wrap his head around how large they were—let alone how they could get bigger with arousal.

Sezuk was already on it with the lube. While they were off of Mynah and retrieving the bottle, he frantically removed his boxers and was sitting up with his knees to his chest.

“You wanna be sitting on top, or be under?” they asked as they started lubing up all four tentacles. The noises that came from that had easily distracted the hunter.

“Bottom,” he said, staring at the wiggling mass. “And uh… one at a time.”

“Of course,” Sezuk nodded at him. They understood if it was intimidating taking in more than one at first, even if thoroughly lubed up.

They motioned for him to lie down, and Mynah did so. He mainly wanted Sezuk to be on top because they could cover almost all of his body with their own from their sheer height. That, coupled with their front vents frequently puffing out steam, made for being excellent at battling the lingering cold.

Before proceeding any further, Sezuk took the time to give Mynah some needed preparation. He would never get used to that, and often hid his face in a nearby pillow to muffle the sounds that he embarrassed himself with.

Three fingers were pretty close to how big that first tentacle would be.

For safety and comfort measures, the warlock slathered on a bit more lube before slowly and carefully guiding it into Mynah. He immediately looked off to the side and balled his fists on the sheets, while feeling his body tense up.

Sezuk would sometimes gently reassure him that he could trust them and that he had to try to relax his body. They slid both of their hands to the sides of his waist, tracing the curves beneath their palms and gradually moved them up over his arms, all the way to his own hands.

“We’ll take it easy, there’s no rush,” they breathed out, persuading him to unclench his fists and allow their fingers to entwine with his.

The feeling of their padded fingers and palms against his hands was oddly soothing. Giving those squeezes almost felt like a cats paw, or stress toys. It certainly took his mind off the current situation, enough for Sezuk to gently push deeper in.

Mynah’s grip on their hands tightened briefly when the thickest part of the tentacle was in; it was an unexpected yet welcomed stretch, and when Sezuk started to pull out, a mixture of a relieved but pleased moan escaped.

He impulsively released their hands and shot his arms up to wrap around to their back, pulling Sezuk back down on him. Mynah was extremely aware of every ribbed area of the tentacle, how it all felt when the warlock began to thrust, and how much he wanted more.

Well, perhaps not more tentacles,  _ yet _ .

The hunter’s thrusts of retaliation weren’t quite in sync with Sezuk’s, but it was enough to get the message across.

Thanks to the firm yet squeezable feel of their tentacles, Mynah eased into the size of that first one relatively quickly. He had his face shoved against the warlock’s chest, unable to keep his moans and gasps down when Sezuk was hitting into a particularly pleasant angle. Mynah dug his fingers deep into their back and arched into the bed, getting closer and closer to coming.

And then they halted their thrusts when his panting increased.

Mynah was so close—it was right there, it almost ached and burned at his system. He looked up at them, a whine in his voice, “But why…?”

Sezuk, pulling the smug bastard move for once, snickered at his response.

“‘Cause edging is fun! You’ll have an even better time if you do it enough,” they said. Sezuk then slowly pulled out of him, resulting in a few whimpers from Mynah.

“Turn over, we should change up the position a bit,” they said. He felt lazy to do it, until he glanced down and saw how large their tentacles had become. The only incentive he needed.

Mynah rolled onto his stomach. Sezuk grabbed his hips and pulled his lower body up enough to be able to press theirs against him. They lubed up two tentacles, and guided them back in.

With half his face buried into the pillow, he let out a surprise groan and tensed back up. Sezuk had a firm hold of his dick, denying him an orgasm—something he never experienced by someone else.

“Not yet,” they breathed out; such simple words, but dripping with an alluring tone that intoxicated his thoughts that had already been all over the place.

There was a quiet, shuddered “fuck” that came from Mynah, but luckily Sezuk didn’t catch it. They would have never let him live that down if so.

The warlock kept a steady pace with their thrusts, picking up on them when he showed signs of being close to coming. Every time, he was denied and edged at the very last second.

Sezuk occasionally leaned down to give the back of Mynah’s neck and shoulders a few kisses and bites, which were nice touches compared to getting railed with two big tentacles.

“Would you take three in you?” Sezuk asked.

He thought it over for a few seconds.

“All four.”

“Oh? That’s going to be quite the squeeze, you really want to handle all of that?” they asked, making sure he wasn’t just messing around.

“I want it  _ all _ ,” he emphasized on the last word with desperation, yet demand.

Sezuk appreciated his determination and enthusiasm, if that’s what it could be called.

They spent some time fucking Mynah with two, to further prepare him for all four to be in. Copious amounts of lube were used, and even Sezuk was growing impatient with how much they denied him. Poor hunter.

The third went in. To his surprise, the warlock released his dick to use their hands to grab his hips, and began relentlessly thrusting in and out, faster and harder. He neared his orgasm the moment they put the extra in, and it was absolutely heavenly. Fluid covered a large portion of the bed under him, but it didn’t stop there.

Sezuk found the opportunity to continue fucking him through it, causing overstimulation as they put all four in. Very tight squeeze, and all those pleasant surprises caused him to come again within a few seconds.

“Tight fit, but still so good,” Sezuk panted out, no longer restraining their strength and went wild with Mynah.

He felt a bit weak and limp under them as they sent him into what felt like infinite blissful releases. Sezuk finally came as well, and that was a mess in itself. As usual, they were loud and shameless with their moans.

Sezuk collapsed to the side of Mynah, requiring their vents to release steam and cool off their system. Their tentacles were too large to fully return into the slit, but that didn’t stop the warlock from spooning Mynah.

“Have a good time?” they asked.

“That was… amazing…” he said, weakly rolling onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, still processing everything.

“I need rest before I clean up anytime soon,” Sezuk mumbled, feeling themselves starting to nod off. “Cuddles are always welcome.”

Mynah happily obliged, even if he certainly didn’t need warmth anymore. He could feel that soreness kicking in, and curled up against Sezuk some more.

—-

When Sezuk awakened from their nap, they found Mynah now facing them and clung to their torso, cozy and comfortable with using their arm as a blanket.

“Feel like moving around?” they asked.

“I’m a little sore, so…” Mynah said. Sure, he could have just died and let his ghost revive him without the pain, but what fun is that when it’s a reminder of how good it felt?

“Hmm, alright, here—“ Sezuk started, slipping their arms beneath his legs and back, carefully lifting Mynah up into their arms as if he were just a grape to them.

They floated off to the bathroom, and awkwardly got some warm water running into the tub. Sezuk sprinkled some bath salts in after it filled up, and brought both them and Mynah down into it. The warlock was clearly too big for the tub, but they made a very good cushion underneath him.

Sezuk used a soft cloth to put some body wash on and began cleaning them and Mynah off, while the two of them relaxed in the warm, soothing water. It was helping ease up some of the soreness that Mynah had.

“Is this making it feel any better?”

Mynah nodded, slouching down further under the water and against Sezuk. “Very much, yes.”

His antennas lowered down while in a peaceful state, humming quietly in content.

Some time after they finished up cleaning, they both got out and dried off. Mynah put a few pieces of clothing on, but Sezuk, to no one’s surprise, chose to only wear boxers. They looked more like booty shorts, though.

The cuddles on Sezuk’s bed resumed, though it wasn’t long until they fell back asleep. Mynah simply enjoyed their presence and kept himself busy on his phone.


End file.
